


May the Wings of Destiny carry you aloft to dance among the Stars

by Angel_Baby01



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: DameRey, F/M, Fluff, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:15:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22343932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Baby01/pseuds/Angel_Baby01
Summary: Rey learns the stars always guide you home.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	May the Wings of Destiny carry you aloft to dance among the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> For the Damerey Daily: And the constellations shine down for us to see

When Rey was first dropped off on Jakku, Plutt had put her in an open air pen with all the other orphans he had found or been brought. From that pen, she had been able to see the night sky. She always made sure that she could see the stars, they were bright and sometimes felt so close she could touch them. 

Since she had no knowledge of the constellations, or their names, or even coordinates; she had to make up her own. During one of her daily scavenges, she had managed to find an old holopad. Plutt had been having a good day, so when tiny little 6 year old Rey had asked him if she could keep it, he agreed. 

It had taken almost 6 months, (by her memory), to fix the holopad. While it was never really good for anything other than making notes, it was still something that belonged to her. She had even managed to jerry rig it enough to not have to charge the battery by making it solar powered. 

She used it to keep track of the stars she found, where she gave each constellation its own name and story: Ama, Burra, Ewok, Loth-Cat, just to name a few. Some of the words she already knew, other’s she was taught by her fellow orphans. All of them went into the holopad. 

One orphan she grew close to was a girl named Shimi. She said she was from Naboo and had been brought to Jakku, which she hated more than anything. She missed the rolling green hills and the bright night sky. Shimi taught her a word that had been taught to her by her mother before she died, Ursulina which meant Little Bear. 

Rey decided to name the brightest star in the sky Ursulina. But try as she might, she couldn't think of a good story for Ursulina. She had plenty of good starts, but nothing she could finish. As she grew and was moved out of the enclosure, she put the story of the stars and naming them away. She would still go and star gaze every single night though. 

  
~&~

  
When she joined the Resistance, her stargazing moved to the family she had created. Finn with his bright force signature and sweet brown eyes became her Ewok. Leia with her kind eyes and wise ways became the constellation Ama. Rose with her quick wit and fast smile was her Burra. When she met Luke, and gotten past his rough exterior, he became her Loth-Cat constellation. 

And Poe. 

Poe, her kind and difficult man. With his huge heart, his quick wit, and his golden force signature that showed the warmth she already knew he held; he became her Ursulina constellation. Little Bear seemed to describe him perfectly. 

She told him so one night as they lay on the ground on Yavin IV under the Force Tree. They were wrapped in some bedrolls, a sheen of sweat on both their skins after their vigorous love making session. 

He had held her close and kissed her face when she told him of her childhood and naming the stars. 

When she told him that she could never think of a good story for Ursulina, she felt the smile against her hair. 

“You call me Ursulina, but I think it fits you better. Brave, strong, patient, and bright. Your story is still unwritten Rey, so maybe that’s why Ursulina’s is too.” 

She had thought on that, but just shook her head. “No, she just hasn’t told it to me yet.” 

  
~&~  
  


Two years later, as she pushed their daughter into the world, she stared into her eyes and her breath left her. Her daughter’s brown eyes sparkled so brightly, it reminded her the night sky so long ago on Jakku. 

She knew then that Poe had been right all along. 

For she was Ursulina, and Ursulina was her. 

**Author's Note:**

> I think it got a little weird at the end, BUT! I hope you guys like it!


End file.
